


丞昊 | 是不是兄弟

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 丞昊, 皇權富貴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	丞昊 | 是不是兄弟

*快本的梗  
*想为丞丞唱首歌：说什麽皇权富贵~  
*只是想开个车（

 

00  
就在突击失败的那一刻，范丞丞彷彿觉得失去了什麽，感觉菜又被偷了，在众人的调侃下，没有了"人品"，失去了一切，最后还失去了兄弟，不，是男朋友。

 

「Justin，你说他是不是你兄弟？」  
「不是！」  
范丞丞听着黄明昊的回答都想为自己点播一首凉凉外，还想唱一句"说什麽皇权富贵~"，偏偏之后毕雯珺输给了王一博，黄明昊又上前去勾着人家的手，说什麽找到跟他一起上综艺的人。  
就，很过分，很bad。

 

01  
录完快本回宿舍的路上，范丞丞坐在车上一句话不说，跟平时闹腾时很不一样。坐在一旁的小队长朱正廷见状，还以为是今天被调侃而露出尴尬的表情，所以有点不高兴。就像当初初评级那样，朱正廷好声好气的安慰着弟弟。虽然自己心情差并不是朱正廷说的那个原因，但是范丞丞还是想假借一下，于是蹭到了朱正廷怀裡给他抱抱，抚慰自己幼小的心灵。

 

黄明昊哪会不知道那隻大呆鹅又生什麽气，自己也只是配合节目效果说说，怎料范丞丞就心裡不平衡。不过一如既往的精的温州小机灵却忘了一件事，范丞丞心裡挺脆弱的。  
这朱正廷趁着范丞丞去洗澡来找黄明昊跟他说的，让他好好哄哄人。这也是朱正廷心裡明白，黄明昊年纪小归小，但是比起范丞丞还是成熟了点，范丞丞好不容易脱离姐姐的光环，但是历练还不够，所以容易受伤。  
黄明昊听了也就点了点头，这点道理他也不是不懂，但他偶尔还是想对范丞丞撒撒娇，把他当成哥哥看啊。

 

02  
黄明昊特意换了房间，所以范丞丞洗完澡回房的时候，就发现室友换了人。

其实他也不是故意生气还是怎麽的，就还是自己表情管理不好吧，太容易就露出了尴尬的微笑，明明大家也都是开开玩笑，他也没有怪谁，纯粹自己心裡过不去。黄明昊那句话其实他也没太放心上，只是不小心拖累人而已，所以内心其实也感到有点抱歉，可却拉不下脸，只好先缓缓，怎麽知道一进房门就看到人坐在自己床上。

范丞丞并没有主动去搭理黄明昊，因为他不知道怎麽开口。没想到范丞丞心裡还在思考之际，小孩就跳到自己身上，范丞丞眼疾手快的把人的屁股托住，才没让黄明昊从自己身上摔下去。

「哥哥~你生气了吗？」一声哥哥让范丞丞整个人都发颤，这是怎麽回事？突然用这种撒娇的口气叫哥哥是想干嘛？  
「哥哥是不是因为我说不是兄弟所以生气啊？」第二声哥哥让还在困惑的范丞丞明白这不是梦，盯着黄明昊那无害的脸突然起了坏心。  
「是啊，有点生气呢，现在叫我哥哥是想补偿我吗？」范丞丞故意不看向黄明昊，可托住黄明昊屁股的手却格外不安份。  
「哥哥想要什麽？给你亲亲好不好？」说完就朝范丞丞的嘴亲了一口，还在上面有舌头舔了几下。  
「弟弟是不是不太会亲嘴？哥哥教你。」范丞丞扣住黄明昊的后脑勺，一口就吻了下去。撬开齿贝往裡面探索，舌头滑过上颚，最后和另一个舌头交缠在一起。  
黄明昊被吻得喘不过气，可还是扯着笑容问「哥哥，这样够了吗？」  
「你觉得够了吗？」说完，就把人压制在床上，掀开黄明昊的衣服就开始一点一点的亲上去。

白花花的肚子有一点腹肌，是11字的。范丞丞用舌头滑过那微微的线条，手捏着黄明昊的细腰，一路向上舔到胸前的粉红。  
黄明昊抱着范丞丞的头喘着气，时不时还发出几声呻吟，范丞丞哪裡呆了，明明很会借机行事，不过也庆幸他没真的这麽呆，不然自己的准备就白费了。

照顾完上身的敏感处，范丞丞把黄明昊身上的衣服脱掉，自己的才刚穿上的T-SHIRT也被丢到一旁。刚洗完澡的两人身上都散发着香气，两人用的是一样的沐浴乳，所以连发出来的香味都是一样的。  
范丞丞低头亲吻黄明昊的脸颊，一手把他下半身的裤子一併脱下，手掌复上前端已经冒出水煮的性器，开始上下撸动，黄明昊受到刺激的同时供起了腰，呻吟声全数没入范丞丞口中。

待黄明昊高潮后，范丞丞就着精液和润滑液的手滑到后面的穴口，一隻手指伸入后发现有些异常，便俯在黄明昊耳边说「这麽急着赔罪吗？都自己做好了，真乖。」说完还亲了一下已经红透了的耳朵。  
虽然黄明昊自己做过扩张，但范丞丞还是不放心，还是伸进三隻手指帮他舒缓。

把黄明昊翻身背对自己，再脱下裤子，将自己叙述待发的阴茎抵在入口附近，轻轻地磨蹭着，惹得黄明昊要爽也不是，要痛也不是。  
看着紧抓着床单的黄明昊，不自觉的把双腿夹紧，想找到快感，范丞丞就越不想顺他的意，一直有意无意的磨蹭对方的臀部，并刻意在穴口徘徊。

「哥哥~」黄明昊知道范丞丞是故意在刁难自己，于是他又祭出了撒娇的功力。  
「怎麽了啊？」范丞丞俯下身贴近黄明昊，两个人的距离瞬间又更近了一点。  
「为什麽不进来...我好难受...」黄明昊一流的撒娇功力挺有效果，但范丞丞并没有因为一句话就罢休。  
「那我问你，我们是不是兄弟？」刻意又提起在快本被问到的问题，同时又把龟头抵在了穴口。  
「不是，」原本要进攻的范丞丞又停下，他知道黄明昊刻意说一半。  
「哥哥和我是情侣关係啊...」听到满意的回答后，直接长驱直入到了很深的地方，黄明昊虽然感到痛，但因为扩张做得很多，所以还是在接受的范围内。

「哥哥...太大了...慢一点啊...」范丞丞的阴茎在黄明昊体内又大了一圈，看着这麽磨人的小妖精任谁都无法克制自己。  
「跟哥哥是情侣关係就不应该还叫我哥哥吧？」范丞丞坏心的用疑问句来刺激身下人，为的就是那个能让自己满意的称呼。  
「嗯...老公...不是哥哥...是老公...啊啊...好舒服...」黄明昊毫无羞耻的喊出了老公两个字，屁股还向后更靠近范丞丞，整个人配合着范丞丞的律动，没多久就被插射了。

把人翻回来面对自己，那人的东西在自己体内转了一圈，原本已经高潮了，却又好像慢慢的硬了起来。范丞丞将人抱在怀裡又再一次的摆动起腰，一手去抚慰抵在自己腹部的性器。  
黄明昊抱着范丞丞，整个人埋在他的肩窝，双脚挂在他的腰间，腰部随着律动跟着摆动，觉得整个人都要碎了，但是又特别舒服。

「老公...太舒服了...好喜欢你...」爽到嘴裡说出的话已经不是自己能控制的，只感觉到压在自己身上那个人很是兴奋。  
「你把老公咬得好紧，我也好喜欢你。」跟着身下人也讲了一堆荤话，讲完再咬一咬耳朵，亲一亲脸颊，最后在接吻的时候两人一同，到了高潮。

 

03  
果然，男人都是大猪蹄子！  
–黄明昊


End file.
